I Found You
by Shen Meileng
Summary: RE-PUBLISH! / Karena cinta tidak mengenal waktu. Dan cinta kita adalah cinta sepanjang masa. / Slight SasuSaku / for challege 'From Andromeda to Bimasakti : NaruHina' / Fanfic number #14 of #99FanficProject


_Karena cinta tidak mengenal waktu. Dan cinta kita adalah cinta sepanjang masa._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I Found You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Republish yang diperuntuk challege 'From Andromeda to Bimasakti : NaruHina'. Ada slight SasuSaku :"D**

**Fanfic nomer #14 dari #99FanficProject**

**Rate K+, Poem & Romance**

**I Found You © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata awalnya membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penjelajah waktu. Itu artinya dirinya tidak akan bisa mati kecuali membunuh dirinya sendiri, meski usahanya yang satu ini selalu gagal. Dirinya tidak paham kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini, karena seingatnya dirinya tidak pernah dipersiapkan sebagai seorang penjelajah waktu. Neji dan Hanabi sudah dilatih oleh keluarganya sejak kecil, dan dirinya sudah dicap sebagai manusia normal lainnya.

Seharusnya seperti itu— sampai dirinya tidak sengaja terlempar ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengannya.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan Hinata itu sangatlah tidak wajar, karena dirinyalah yang asing disini. Dan menebak aktifitas semua orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, dirinya terlempar keabad 18.

"Naruto Namikaze, _well_ meskipun aku disini dipanggil Dalton Naruto. Dan biar kutebak, kau _time travel_. Apa warnamu?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlalu _shock_ untuk memproses semuanya. Hinata senang karena bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang terlempar ke masa lalu, tapi maksudnya warna itu apa?

"Ah, sepertinya kau anak baru didunia ini. Warnaku biru, _sapphire blue_." Naruto memberikan penjelasan dan memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali ke wajah Hinata. "Warnamu ungu. _Amethyst_? Ah tidak— itu milik Hikaru. Kau sepertinya _Alexandrite_."

"Tunggu— Hikaru yang kau maksud apakah Hikaru Hyuuga?"

Jeda sejenak dan itu membuat Hinata was-was, takut mempertanyakan hal yang salah. Meskipun Hinata penasaran akan jawabannya karena sejak Hanabi lahir, dirinya tidak pernah melihat ibunya lagi dan ayahnya berkata jika ibunya meninggal karena melahirkan Hanabi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Ya, dia adalah ibuku."

Pemuda itu mengerjap tidak percaya, lalu tertawa dan menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata kaget dan debaran jantungnya menggila. Rasa hangat itu menjalar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya, mengabaikan dinginnya musim dingin dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Waktu rasanya berhenti untuknya. Apalagi bisikan Naruto membuatnya kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Janjiku pada ibumu harus kutepati. Aku akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu sepanjang zaman,"

* * *

**I Found You**

* * *

_Sapphire blue and Alexandrite_

_Dua warna yang berbeda, namun saling mengisi satu sama lain_

_Mereka selalu jatuh cinta semakin dalam saat waktu terus berlalu_

_Mereka tidak perlu takut akan perubahan waktu karena mereka ditakdirkan selalu mengikuti waktu_

* * *

**I Found You**

* * *

"Ahh— aku merindukan masa-masa disini," Naruto mengatakan itu saat memandang sebuah bangunan sekolah tingkat atas dari kejauhan. Tangannya mengenggam erat Hinata dan membuat gadis itu merona. Meski sudah ratusan tahun mereka lalui dan lompati —entah itu ke masa lalu atau ke masa depan— Hinata masih tetap canggung.

"Kau merindukan teman-temanmu?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati sembari mengikuti arah pandangannya kepada sepasang kekasih —err mungkin— yang tengah berjalan. Mereka tampak mencolok karena warna rambutnya yang berbeda jauh.

Biru dongker dan _soft_ pink.

"Mereka sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan dulu aku menyukai gadis pink itu," Naruto tampak mengenang masa lalu dan membuat Hinata merasa gejolak pedih dihatinya. Cemburu?

Dan tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearah Hinata. Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut Hinata sembari tersenyum. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memilikimu."

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan fokus kearah lain. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan menarik Hinata untuk menjauh. Mereka harus melewati waktu karena sudah ketentuan seorang penjejalah waktu untuk tidak berada pada zamannya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berhenti? Kita bisa terlambat," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pacar yang menatapnya dengan malas.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa tadi melihat Naruto bersama seorang gadis." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat Sakura mengatakan itu. Sudah dua tahun sejak Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan mereka dan semua orang berusaha mencarinya, namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Naruto _dobe_, kau ada dimana?

* * *

**I Found You**

* * *

_Sapphire Blue and Alexandrite_

_Itu adalah kita_

_Onyx and Peridot_

_Itu adalah kisah mereka_

_Setiap orang mempunyai warnanya sendiri meskipun bukan seperti kita, Hinata_

_Dan mereka selalu menemukan cara sendiri untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk dicintai_

* * *

**I Found You End**

* * *

_**Ini apaan ;;A;;)**_

_**Mei buat sembari menatap sayang(?) cover triologi time travel. Maaf mengangkat tema ini, soalnya lagi fall in love sama ini sih ;;A;;) #digeplak**_

_**Silahkan RnR jika berkenan :))**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 14/03/2014**_


End file.
